Upper Hive
Upper Hive is a Warhammer 40,000 themed variation of the party game Mafia. This game is played primarily by TTS crew members in a live and unscripted format, but with animations provided by Alfabusa (who also acts as the game's referee) for each of the characters. As the game is heavily centered on social interaction and paranoia, a lot of quirks and mishaps will happen along the way. For the game's setting, see Hive World Purgatory. Rules There are two teams of players: The Civilians (normally the Imperial Citizens), and the Killers (normally the Genestealers). The winner is whichever team is left standing by the end of the game. The Genestealers are fewer in number, but they know who are the Genestealers and who are the Imperial Citizens. The Imperials, meanwhile, have no idea who each person is. The Genestealers will kill one Imperial Citizen each night. During the day, the Imperial Citizens can accuse another player of being Genestealers and put the accused on trial. Each accused is put to a vote on whether or not they should be killed. Additional roles make the game more complicated. They are listed below: Imperials * Arbitrator: Can kill one player each night, up to three times. The Arbitrator will not know that person's role until after they are dead. * Preacher: Can select one player each night to protect them from death, including themselves. * Espionist: Can check whether or not a player is a genestealer. They do not get any additional information as to the player's role. * Psyker: Can kill one player once and revive one player once during the game. They cannot kill and revive in the same night. Genestealers * Broodlord: Decides which player is killed each night. * Injector: Can poison one player each night. That person can only speak gibberish for the rest of the day. The Injector can poison one of their own teammates to divert suspicion. The person who is injected automatically votes to kill whoever is on trial. * Freedom Fighter: At any point during the day, the Freedom Fighter can sacrifice himself to kill another player. He can attack unplanned or under the direction of his genestealer teammates. Neutral * Eldar Ranger: This player will win if they survive to the end, regardless if either side wins. For episode 4, roles were reversed by having the Genestealers being the civilians, and being preyed upon by hidden Imperial Assassins. The Arbitrator became the Adrenal, the Preacher became the Broodlord, the Espionist became the Ymgarl, and the Broodlord became the "Assmaster." Season 1 Episodes Episode 1 Host: Alfabusa Players: Dr. White, Failsnake, Garrot, Karl the Deranged, Larry Luxus, Mako, TURBO, Voytek Epsiode 2 Host: Alfabusa Players: Blessed, Bloxerbot, Dr. White, Failsnake, Fresh, Karl the Deranged, Larry Luxus, Nostalgia, Sierra, ThunderPsyker, Voytek Episode 3 Host: Alfabusa Players: Dr. White, Failsnake, Fresh, Karl the Deranged, Kiwi, Larry Luxus, Mako, Nostalgia, Sierra, ThunderPsyker, Voytek Episode 4 Host: Alfabusa Players: Dr. White, Failsnake, Karl the Deranged, Larry Luxus, Sierra, ThunderPsyker, TURBO, Voytek, Zegram Season 2 Episodes Upper Hive Live Episode 1 Host: Zoran The Bear, Bam_Mina Players: Alfabusa, Fresh, Haven Kendrick, HulkyKrow, Karl the Deranged, Larry Luxus, TheLemonGrenade, Nostalgia, Verry The first new episode was livestreamed on Twitch by Zoran the Bear and Haven Kendrick. This episode had a slightly different format in that all of the players were in VRChat, albeit with avatars matching either their old Alfa Legion characters or one of their TTS characters. The Livestream began with Upper Hive's theme song by Karl the Deranged (with Alfabusa and Zoran as backup vocals) to the tune of "The Bells of Notre Dame." The maps and avatars were set up by Mina and Cpt. Okira. The Emperor's voice is used to announce the different phases of the game. Upper Hive Live Episode 2 Host: Zoran The Bear, Bam_Mina Players: Alfabusa, Karl the Deranged, Glowtide, Munkey, Waroth, Larry Luxus, Verry, Keged, HulkyKrow, Cpt Okira Trivia * Karl drunkenly called Vinesauce Joel by accident in the middle of episode 4, to the surprise of everyone. * Whenever someone gets injected, they usually speak gibberish in another dialect or language. For example, Dr. White spoke Cockney slang, while TURBO spoke Spanish. * Sierra will frequently make decisions based on rolling dice, to the annoyance of other players. Category:Other TTS Content